Herder
Herders are the War Forged herd's livestock farmers, shepherds, & caretakers. Overview While livestock is not raised for equine consumption, animal husbandry has a multitude of other purposes in the War Forged herd. Textiles are spun from hair/wool; milk & eggs are farmed for feeding equines and familiars alike. Horns can be used as drinking vessels or makeshift instruments. However, the largest chunk of Herders shepherd semi-domesticated flocks of Apanas, the wooly herbivores of the mountain slopes that are worth their mischievous, slippery nature for the wool they produce, which is used for clothing and tapestries and is a staple export for the War Forged. The herds remain semi-migratory, roaming with their flocks for the best grazing, foraging and resting areas based on the weather and season. Other animals shepherded in Onea include sheep, goats, caribou, and muskox. Common fowl may also be raised (chickens, ducks, etc) Culling livestock is less common than shepherding & herding for reproducible resources- i.e. hair, milk, antlers, etc. However, when an animal is culled for whatever reason, herders are responsible for using every last possible part of the animal they can. Bones are a popular whittling material. Some organs can be dried and used as wineskins. To be resourceful with the animal's parts is to honor Kaia, who grew the animal from her earth and nourished it with her oversight. While most pelts in Onea are foraged from hunted or deceased wild animals, certain desirable pelt types/patterns are more valuable than others (especially in foreign markets such as Aodh), leading to a select few herders who breed and cull specific animals for visual traits. This is a controversial practice, however, since it involves the killing of the animal for a purely aesthetic purpose, often rendering the rest of the animal's reproducible resources- hair, milk, etc- void unless preserved responsibly. Like farmers, the herding business is often a family effort and children are brought up in the traditions and practice of their family. Uneducated & illiterate herders are not uncommon. Instead of celebrating the fruit of their labor in Autumn (like farmers,) Herders celebrate their bounty in spring with new offspring bouncing around the Farmlands. Bringing forth offspring from their herds must be done responsibly, just as equines in War Forged bear children sustainably. A herd of livestock that has grown out of control can easily eat away the land, which is inconsiderate for other migratory herds dipping in and out of the region. Additionally, a herd without population control is a feast for predators, who could subsequently increase in population and cause problems for everyone. Considered a sub-set of merchants, the farmers and herders are both seen as soft, with weak jobs, despite being important to the herd and culture. They are quietly mocked, but in an indulgent sort of way and are not truly snubbed. Note that herded animals are not familiars, and therefore are not "uplifted" like familiars are. Rank Leveling At 25| - You have a keen eye for the forage that's best for your animals. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). At 50| - The semi-migratory nature of herding is a difficult life. It can lead to some sore feet, not to mention occasionally braving the wilderness alone. Receive a Lantern and Horseshoes for free. At 75| - Animals have a tendency to get themselves stuck in the weirdest places. I'm sure you have many stories of chasing after them, or retrieving them from treacherous situations. Reward +15 SP to your character's Speed or Agility stat. At 100| - Often, non-verbal animals can communicate with one another better than equines, which can come in handy when trying to wrangle a flock of strong-willed apanas/sheep/etc. Not to mention guard animals can help keep your herd safe. If your Familiar slot is empty, receive a Level 1 War-Forged familiar for free. Category:Ranks Category:War Forged